epochés
by Rerrein
Summary: Ketika bertanya apa nama hutan itu, tidak ada jawaban yang pasti. Tapi baginya, hutan itu seperti empat musim yang membawa empat kenangan yang berbeda untuknya. AU.


Putih, putih. Semuanya putih.

Hanya itulah warna yang tertangkap retina yang nyaris kehilangan cahaya. Seorang anak kecil berbaring di deburan keras salju yang dingin, sendiri. Napasnya membuat kepulan kabut kecil, yang cepat menghilang terkoyak angin kencang. Dan perlahan napas itu semakin lemah, menandakan keadaan anak kecil itu yang mendekati ajal.

Sebelum kelopak matanya yang berat itu menutup sepenuhnya, sebuah bayangan menutupinya. Walau pengelihatannya kabur, ia yakin kalau bayangan itu milik seorang anak lain yang seumur dengannya, yang mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada dirinya yang sekarat itu.

"_Kau bisa beneran mati kalau terus seperti ini."_

.

.

.

epochés

chapter 1 – Ingatan Musim Dingin

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

**T**

Warnings:

OOC, typo, Alternate Universe, kebanyakan chara dikecilkan umurnya(?)

"Ketika bertanya apa nama hutan itu, tidak ada jawaban yang pasti. Tapi baginya, hutan itu seperti empat musim yang membawa empat kenangan yang berbeda untuknya."

.

.

.

.

"Milo! Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

Anak yang bernama Milo segera berhenti dan menolehkan kepala mungilnya ke arah suara tadi. "Oh, Kak Aiolos. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke hutan sebentar. Mau mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dari Camus!" Ia melambai-lambaikan buku tebal yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

Aiolos hanya tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Milo dan menyingkirkan gumpalan salju tipis dari surai biru pendek itu. "Aku tidak melarangmu terus menerus pergi ke hutan itu. Tapi kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengintainya. Kau bisa mengajak temanmu itu, Camus, berkunjung sesekali ke desa ini." Mendengar itu, Milo hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku sudah sering mengajaknya ke sini, tapi dia menolak terus."

"Kenapa?"

Milo menutup mata dan menempelkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk pada dagunya. Dahinya berkerut tanda ia berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menatap kembali Aiolos. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

Sebagai jawaban, Aiolos hanya tertawa garing. Anak di depannya ini kadang pemberani dan mempunyai pikiran yang cemerlang, tapi di sisi yang lain, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil polos yang masih harus banyak belajar. Mengerti untuk tidak mengurangi jatah main Milo dengan temannya di hutan lebih lama, ia kembali menasihati Milo untuk waspada pada sekitar, terutama pada orang yang sok kenal, yang tentu dibalas anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Kak Aiolos! Salam buat Aiolia, ya." Dan sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik hamparan salju. Aiolos hanya melambai pelan sambil menelusuri jalan di desa. Dalam perjalanannya, bisikan-bisikan terus menerus berkumandang di telinganya. Ia tahu Milo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi yang ia takutkan adalah ia tidak tahu kapan nasib akan memetik benang sadisnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Milo akan selamat dan aman. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Milo beberapa kali bersin selama perjalanan. Mengeratkan syal buatan tangan dari Mu, kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah, berusaha mencari sosok temannya. Dan ketika ia melihat seuntai warna pirus diantara putihnya salju, cengiran jahilnya mengembang. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati temannya itu dan ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, langsung saja ia terjang. "Camus!"

Namun meleset dan kini pada kepalanya terdapat benjol yang lumayan terlihat, hasil dari kepalanya yang bercumbu dengan batang pohon. Milo meringis sambil memasang wajah cemberut, sementara temannya berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan stoik, memberi nasihat, "Usahakan jangan mengaum ketika melihat mangsa, hal itu bisa membuat perburuanmu gagal total."

"Camus... kau seperti bapak-bapak yang menceramahi anaknya. Atau jangan-jangan kau itu sudah tua, tetapi disihir jadi muda kembali?" Pertanyaan polos Milo langsung dihadiahi jitakan dingin dari Camus. "Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik kutinggal kau mati kedinginan waktu itu."

"Ahh! Camus jahat! Bukunya tak kukembalikan nanti!"

"Kau yang meminjam, jadi kau _wajib_ mengembalikan. Jika tidak, mencuri itu namanya."

Kambali Milo meringis. Walau masuk kategori anak-anak dengannya, Camus sulit sekali diajak bercanda. Jika berbicara dengan Camus, itu seakan berbicara dengan orang tua. Terlalu banyak logika dan sejenisnya yang dirinya masih belum pahami. Lebih baik ia menyerah daripada menghadapi kata-kata pedas dari anak bersurai pirus lebih lama. "Baik, baik. Ini bukunya." Milo menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal dengan gambar kalajengking pada sampulnya. Camus menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis. Milo sempat berpikir, kalau anak di depannya ini hanya akan tersenyum bila ada buku.

"Hei, Camus. Kau selalu berpakaian tipis seperti ini. Apa tidak kedinginan?" Milo menarik sedikit kain pakaian Camus. Yang dikenakannnya hanyalah sebuah baju tipis dengan sebuah ikatan di kedua bagian bahunya. Seakan-akan jika ikatan itu dilepas, maka anak itu akan bertelanjang dada. Camus menempis pelan tangan penasaran Milo dari bajunya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin. Lagipula, Dite menyukaiku memakai ini, jadi dia tidak memperbolehkanku memakai yang lain."

Mendengar nama asing tersebut, rasa penasaran Milo semakin bertambah. "Dite? Siapa itu? Kakakmu? Oh ya, kau belum pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu. Aku ingin tahu di mana kau tinggal." Ia menatap Camus dengan mata berbinar. Tipikal anak kecil yang terpancing rasa penasaran.

Camus mendesah, semakin hari pertanyaan dari temannya itu semakin banyak saja. "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu. Tapi kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya sampai musim semi tiba. Dan soal rumah, Kak Saga melarangku membawa orang asing ke rumah." Mendengar kata 'orang asing', Milo kembali mengerucutkan bibir untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu.

"Siapa yang orang asing? Aku ini 'kan temanmu, Camus!"

"Ya, bagiku. Tapi bagi Kak Saga, kau adalah _orang asing_."

Terbayang dalam otaknya, kalau _Kak Saga_ ini adalah seorang kakak overprotektif dan menyeramkan. Sebelum Milo menyampaikan pendapatnya, Camus duluan menyela, "Jangan berpikir kalau Kak Saga ini orangnya jahat. Dia sangat baik dan penyayang kok, hanya saja sudah menjadi bawaan kalau dia sedikit waspada." Milo hanya mengangguk polos. Camus ternyata mempunyai keluarga yang menarik juga. Ia berharap mempunyai keluarga seperti Camus, tapi sayangnya nasib berkata lain. Ia dititipi pada seorang kenalan orang tuanya sejak kecil. Dan ketika bertanya kenapa, yang menjadi jawaban adalah _dia masih belum cukup besar untuk mengerti_. Jawaban yang membuat Milo panas dan ingin cepat besar.

Berbicara tentang ingin cepat besar, tak ada salahnya bertanya pada Camus. Dia sudah seperti perpustakaan berjalan.

"Eh, Camus. Kau tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa cepat besar?"

Camus hanya menatapnya datar. Dan dengan nada yang kelewat datar pula ia menjawab, "Semua ada waktunya. Cepat atau lambat, semua makhluk hidup pasti akan tumbuh dan berkembang. Walau fase manusia sedikit lebih lambat dari kebanyakan makhluk hidup lainnya," Dan dengan nada yang lebih kecil, ia menambahkan, "walau aku lebih senang kau seperti ini."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Milo mendekatkan mukanya pada Camus, yang sontak langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Rona merah yang sangat jarang terlihat menghiasi wajah dingin sang anak stoik. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bukunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Milo yang kembali meringis akibat kepalanya membentur batang pohon sekali lagi. Mengetahui kalau Camus akan pergi meninggalkannya, Milo segera bangun dan berusaha meminta maaf, yang hanya dihiraukan dengan dingin.

Saat Milo berlari kecil mendekat, Camus secara tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, membuat Milo kembali menabrak dengan muka kena duluan. Apakah ini balasan karena sudah mengambil salah satu apel milik Aiolia tanpa izin kemarin? Milo hanya bisa berharap kalau kesialan ini menghilang begitu dirinya meminta maaf pada adik semata wayang Aiolos itu. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa mukanya hancur duluan sebelum menyentuh umur remaja.

Balik pada kenyataan, Camus terlihat masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuat Milo bertanya-tanya, dan meraih bahu kecil yang katanya sudah kebal dari segala macam hawa dingin. Memang, bahu Camus terasa hangat, tetapi yang lebih membuat Milo terkejut adalah apa yang dikatakan anak es itu kemudian,

"Milo... sampai musim dingin tahun depan, aku tidak bisa bermain bersama denganmu lagi."

Milo menganga, bahkan udara menusuk khas musim dingin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan temperatur hatinya yang turun drastis. Apa kesalahan fatal yang sudah dilakukannya sehingga Camus mengatakan hal itu? Apakah dia bosan bermain dengan dirinya? "Apa... kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku-"

"Camus jahat!" Dan Milo pun langsung mendorong tubuh mungil di depannya, membuat Camus mundur beberapa langkah, masih dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. Napas Milo tersenggal-senggal, padahal dia sudah menganggap Camus sahabatnya. Dan sekarang dia ingin meninggalkannya? "Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidak usah menolongku! Biar saja aku mati waktu itu!"

"Milo-"

"Padahal banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama. Padahal aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara! Kenapa kau tega sekali, Camus?" Milo tak bisa menahan tetesan bening yang menyeruak dari matanya. Memang, ia memiliki banyak teman di desa, Aiolia, Shaka, dan kadang-kadang Mu jika ia berkunjung bersama _Kakek_nya. Tapi, sepertinya hanya Camus yang mengerti segala perasaannya. Walau kelihatan dingin, Camus sering membantu Milo mengerjakan tugas dan memberi jalan keluar ketika Milo didera masalah-entah sepele atau tidak. Terlebih lagi, Camus adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika dirinya terjebak di tengah badai salju.

"Dengar, Milo," Camus maju dan menepuk kepala Milo lembut. "aku mempunyai urusan keluarga dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Untuk itu, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini sampai musim dingin tahun depan. Aku tahu ini berat untuk anak seusia kita ketika melepaskan teman berharga," Dan ia menambahkan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, "kuyakin ikatan kita tidak akan cepat mencair seperti salju atau es." Milo, mendengar itu dengan pipi merah. Ia sudah berburuk sangka terhadap Camus. Memang harus diakui, dirinya yang emosional berbanding terbalik dengan Camus, yang kalem dan tenang dalam menghadapi situasi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ikut perayaan desa kami? Setiap pergantian musim, desa kami mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Orang luar boleh datang juga. Lagipula, Kak Aiolos dan yang lainnya penasaran denganmu!" Menghapus air mata, Milo kembali mengajak Camus dengan mata berbinar. Dirinya ingin setidaknya ini menjadi memori berharga sebelum mereka berpisah dalam waktu yang panjang, walau ia tahu jawaban Camus itu apa.

"Tidak. Aku terburu-buru. Lain kali saja."

Hati Milo sempat ciut mendengar penolakan tegas Camus. Namun ia masih berharap kalau kata 'lain kali' akan menjadi kenyataan di masa depan. Setelah itu, Camus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan karena hari sudah mulai sore. Milo melambaikan tangan sampai sosok bersurai pirus itu hilang di tengah putihnya warna salju, dan bergegas pulang. Ia berniat membantu Aiolos dan yang lainnya mempersiapkan perayaan musiman desa mereka. Selama perjalanan, perkataan terakhir Camus terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"_Jangan khawatir, saat musim semi Dite yang akan menjadi teman bermainmu di hutan ini. Tapi pastikan kau bersiap dengan seleranya yang lumayan tinggi. Walau aku sedikit ragu kalau kau bisa lolos secara cuma-cuma darinya."_

.

.

.

Milo menatap ke luar jendela dengan bosan. Malam itu badai hebat menerjang desa, tapi dirinya aman dan hangat dalam rumah sederhana milik duo bersaudara Aio. Entah mengapa, badai ini mengingatkan dirinya pada momen-momen dimana Camus menyelamatkan dirinya yang sekarat. Ia masih ingat sentuhan hangat Camus yang berusaha mempertahankan suhu tubuhnya agar tidak terus turun, dan perjuangannya dalam mengantar Milo pada gerbang desa, di mana beberapa warga yang patroli menemukannya dan langsung merawatnya. Beruntung Mu dan _Kakek_nya sedang di desa waktu itu, jadi Milo dapat pulih dengan cepat ketika meneguk obat mujarab dari kampung halaman Mu. Walau harus ia akui rasanya sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai minuman.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Milo menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara. Aiolos masuk sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa salju pada jaketnya. Melihat Milo yang masih terbangun padahal jam sudah menunjukan waktu nyaris tengah malam, Aiolos lantas menyuruhnya tidur. Milo hanya mengangguk singkat dan beranjak memasuki kamar yang Aiolia bagi dengannya. Aiolia terlihat sudah jauh tenggelam dalam alam mimpi, menggumam beberapa kata yang Milo tidak bisa tebak. Milo hanya mendesah dan mengambil selimut yang berserak di lantai. Aneh juga, Aiolia dapat tidur pulas tanpa slimut bergambar singa kesayangannya, padahal Milo sendiri akan menggigil kedinginan dan terjaga semalaman jika selimut bergambar kalajengkingnya raib alias dicuci. Setelah menyelimut Aiolia dan memasukkan keempat ujungnya pada sela-sela kasur-berharap setidaknya Aiolia tidak akan menjatuhkannya lagi, Milo pun masuk dalam lingkup hangat kasurnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Berharap semoga Camus selamat dalam perjalanan dan _Dite_ ini tidak sesinting di bayangannya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **

Umm, halo semuanya~ #lambairagu

Ini fic debut saya di FSSI, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalah-kesalahan #bungkuk

Untuk selanjutnya, Camus akan absen dulu dan diganti dengan beberapa chara "musim" yang lainnya. Tapi dia bakal balik suatu chapter nanti~

Berhubung ini masih chap 1, tidak banyak yang bisa dijabarkan. Nanti ch 2 baru mulai saya perpanjang #sujud

Cuplikan untuk chapter selanjutnya:

.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Ah, kamu pasti Milo. Camus bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku-"

"Kenapa tahu namaku dan Camus? Jangan-jangan..."

"Benar. Aku ada-"

"...kau itu penguntit yang pernah diceritakan Kak Aiolos, ya!"

"...err, maaf, kamu salah orang."

.

Aiolia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia sudah pernah mendekati Milo dan menawarinya untuk ditemani, tetapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak bersurai biru itu. Katanya, _teman_nya kali ini sangat berbahaya untuk orang baru seperti dirinya. Rasa penasaran Aiolia terus terangsang, ia melirik seorang temannya lagi, berharap meminta dukungan atau minimal, nasihat.

Dan harapannya langsung pupus tatkala menyadari Shaka yang tertidur masih dengan posisi duduk. Efek samping dari mempunyai seorang teman yang hobi bermeditasi, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah temannya ini terjaga dan mendengarkan perkataannya atau tidak.

.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ikut mencari Milo?"

"Bukan. Mencari Biki. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi pagi aku lupa memberinya sarapan."

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Mencari Milo, Kak?"

"Bukan. Tadi encoknya Kepala Desa kumat, aku harus membantunya di balai desa."

"...bukannya kepala desa kita masih muda, ya?"

.

Sekian **epochés** chapter pertama, nantikan chapter kedua~

~Rein


End file.
